


De Gustibus

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Kota. It’s teal, which really isn’t the most sober colour of all.” he bent his upper lip, disgusted. “And what’s with those scribbles it has on it? Come on, Ko, I know that your taste in clothing is what it is, but you can't really let me believe that you like that monstrosity.”





	De Gustibus

Kota was in a really good mood that day.

It was Sunday, and for once he had the day off. It was really cold, so as soon as he woke up he had turned the heat up and he had started wandering throughout the apartment, while Kei stayed in the kitchen in front of his cup of coffee, watching an anime.

“Ko!” he heard him call as soon as he walked inside the bedroom. “Whatever you plan to do, just don’t make a mess!”

Yabu winced, nodding as if the younger could actually see him.

“Fine, don’t worry!” he answered then, looking around and ignoring what the younger had just told him.

When his eyes fell on the closet he smiled, satisfied of having found something to do so quick.

He had been thinking about organising his clothes for a while, and he had never had time to do it.

There was a lot of stuff he didn’t wear anymore, and seen the mess it could be a good idea to get rid of useless things.

He spread all his clothes on the bed, trying to put some logic into it; from time to time he smiled, hearing Kei laugh in front of the television.

Kota was surprised at the amount of clothes he had completely forgotten. He was rummaging through his sweaters, when he found one he hadn't been wearing in a few years.

He smiled, wearing it and walking in front of the mirror, bringing his hands over his arms and sighing blissfully.

He didn’t remember it been so warm; throwing it away definitely wasn’t an option.

With that on he walked to the kitchen, cheerful.

“Kei, I was sorting through my clothes, and look what I found.” he told him, reaching him.

When Inoo turned to look at him, he almost chocked on his coffee.

“Kota, what the...” he murmured, unable to finish the sentence.

“He was buried beneath a lot of stuff, that’s why I couldn’t find it anymore. Who knows how it ended up at the bottom of the closet.” he commented, brushing the wool and then looking at his boyfriend, who kept staring at him.

“Kota, you couldn’t find it anymore because I hid it under a pile of clothes.” he confessed, no trace of remorse in his voice. “Honestly, I was hoping that seeing it after a while would've made you realize how crazy it was to wear something like that.” he complained, letting go of his coffee, as if the idea of swallowing something made him sick now.

“Why?” Yabu asked, sincerely surprised. “Don’t you like it?” he added, lowering his eyes on the sweater to check what was wrong with it.

Kei arched an eyebrow, sighing.

“Kota. It’s teal, which really isn’t the most sober colour of all.” he bent his upper lip, disgusted. “And what’s with those scribbles it has on it? Come on, Ko, I know that your taste in clothing is what it is, but you can't really let me believe that you like that monstrosity.” he inveighed, while the elder shrugged, gloomy.

“Well, I like it. It’s February and it’s like three degrees outside, Kei. And this keeps me warm, so I think I’ll just keep it.” he declared.

“I'm sure you can get warm without necessarily looking like the winter and out of fashion version of the Little Mermaid.” the younger muttered, apparently unwilling to let this go.

Yabu rolled his eyes, counting to ten before answering.

In the end he smiled, walking next to him and bending to rest his elbows on the table, looking straight into his eyes.

“Of course, if you were to offer me alternative ways to get warm...” he told him, mischievous, running a hand down his arm.

The only result he got was Kei looking at him as if he had just seen a cockroach.

“Yabu Kota, if you think you’re capable of turning me on with that thing on, you’re definitely overestimating your seduction skills.” he arched an eyebrow, shaking his head. “And anyway, any excuse works for you! You’re like the only person in the world who would think about sex at a time like this.”

“Never thought you minded though.” the elder murmured, low, then he snorted and got back up straight, making as to take the sweater off. He put it on a chair, then he turned toward his boyfriend again.

“What about now?” he asked, impatient.

Inoo couldn’t hold back a smile, nodding toward the piece of clothing.

“Take it to the other room and we can talk about it.” he allowed.

Kota clenched his lips, grabbing his poor sweater and rushing to the living room, then he stormed back in the kitchen.

He took Kei’s arm, forcing him to stand and pulling him against himself, clashing their lips together.

The younger didn’t fight it; he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue forward to meet Kota’s, bringing his hands around his hips and backing off until he sat on the table, moving away his cup and whatever else was on it.

He started to get undressed quickly, freeing his boyfriend of his clothes as well and pulling away a little, grinning.

“See? You’re good like this, Ko.” he told him, pressing his hands on his chest and letting them move lower.

“And I'm freezing.” the elder pointed out, but he kept staring at his boyfriend’s fingers brushing his skin, wrapping themselves around his cock.

“Well, we can talk about those alternative ways to warm up, can't we?” Kei suggested, moving his hand slow, going up to the tip and teasing his slit, then moving down again, applying more and more pressure while he heard the other’s breathing starting to falter.

Kota got closer, bringing his face to the younger’s neck, kissing his throat and licking up to his ear, feeling him shiver and smiling against his skin.

“Lend me your mouth, Kei.” he murmured, bringing a hand to his lips and seeing him smile as well.

“If only I had a hundred yen for every time you’ve asked...” he made fun of him, then he started licking Yabu’s fingers, wrapping his mouth around them and wetting them, lewdly.

Kota couldn’t find it in him to reply, overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips on him and his hand still around his cock, seemingly intentioned to make him lose his mind.

After a few minutes he took back possession of his hand, pushing the younger back so that he could find access to his entrance, bringing his fingers against it.

He teased him for a while, then he let one finger slip inside, firm, feeling him shiver and tighten his hold on him, adding up to his arousal.

He prepared him quickly and not enough at all, then he pulled him closer and let him feel his cock press against his body.

“Ko...” the younger wined, his voice broken

Yabu didn’t want to be begged; he wasn’t going to last enough to bring Kei there anyway.

He pushed inside of him with one swift movement, moaning lowly and holding tight onto Kei’s hips.

He had to give it to him: he really felt the warmth wrapped around him, he felt his hot body gripped onto his own, and all he wanted was to thrust even deeper inside of him, hearing him moan his name, feeling his skin against his own while he took him to his limit.

And he didn’t waste time to get to work, starting to move slowly to make him grow accustomed to the intrusion and to tease him a little, while Kei desperately tried to push himself against him, searching for something more than what he was being given, but Kota’s hands prevented him from doing just that.

The elder smiled at his attempt, and he rushed to quicken the pace.

He leant over him, kissing him again, feeling the younger’s hands on his back scratching, harder at every thrust inside of him.

Kota move a hand to his cock, stroking it fast and seeing Kei melt under his touch and moan even louder, needy.

When he came he arched his back, rolling his head and screaming Kota’s name, pushing himself as close to him as he could to feel him deeper during those moments of pure ecstasy.

Yabu kept moving almost out of inertia while he looked at him, as usual astonished by how good his boyfriend looked at times like these.

Then he saw him let go and had to bring a hand around his back while he started thrusting again, faster, muffling in his mouth a louder moan while he climaxed as well, spilling inside his tight, hot body.

They were both panting, and Kei’s legs were still wrapped around him, as if he was frozen in that position, his arms around his neck, looking at him with a satisfied expression on his face.

The elder chuckled, pulling out slowly and kissing him, brushing his nose against Kei’s.

“See? I told you there were other ways to fight cold, Ko.”

The elder laughed, nodding.

“Wasn’t doubting that. You’re always my favourite way to warm up, you know that.” he confirmed, his voice tender.

He picked the younger’s clothes up and handed them to him, smiling, then he put his pants on and walked toward the living room; he took the sweater of contention and put it on, sighing blissfully, while his boyfriend on the doorstep looked exasperated.

“I was hoping the matter was closed.” he commented, crossing his arms.

Kota chuckled, gesturing to get closer.

“Come here.” he told him, opening his arms, and Kei couldn’t resist the temptation to walk into his embrace. Yabu held him tight, smiling. “See how warm it is? It’d be a waste to get rid of it.”

“I keep you warmer.” his boyfriend replied, but he didn’t move an inch, and Kota found the whole thing so fulfilling that he didn’t deem necessary to tell him he shouldn’t have competed with a piece of clothing.

“You know...” he said, smiling. “I think I have one just like this back in Yokohama, but yellow. Next time I’ll go to my parents I should look for it, how about that?” he made fun of him, without adding that he would've actually liked to find the other as well.

Kei turned his nose up and sighed, surrendering.

“That’s it. I give up, love. Walk around dressed as you please, it’s none of my business. But I don’t want you anywhere near me while you wear this thing.”

Kota smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Call me love again.” he murmured.

“Why?” the other asked, confused.

“Because if you go on like this one day I'm going to start doubting you actually love me.”

Inoo burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“From time to time, actually, I wonder how I fell in love with someone who likes teal.”

Yabu didn’t get bothered and held him tighter, kissing him again.

He didn’t really care that Kei hated the sweater, his tastes or the way he dressed.

At times, actually, it was funny to challenge his patience, and that sweater proved it.

Perhaps he was never going to wear it again in public, but he could keep that for inside, since it was really warm.

It was a good solution. And, adding up to that, it would've been the perfect target for Kei’s remonstrations.

After all, his boyfriend looked beautiful when he got mad. It was definitely worth it.


End file.
